The Next Generation- Harry Potter
by animefreak141414
Summary: Basically what the title says. The kids from the movie plus a few of my OC's. My computer crashed (3 times) and i don't want to write it again so the summary is short. Starts on the first year for all of them. Chapters will change POV's. First few chapter introduce the characters then it gets better. I promise. ENJOY i know i suck at summery writing just read please. T for language


Year One

Ritsuki

Ritsuki sighed as she walked down the street to look for a place to sleep. She settled for a park bench and plopped down. She looked around and didn't see anyone around. She pushed her stray brown hairs back and leaned back. She looked at the stars and rested her head on the back of the park bench. The clock struck midnight "Happy Birthday day to me…" she whispered to herself. She started singing quietly

"Happy birthday to me,

Happy birthday to me,

I'm all by myself,

But happy birthday to me" She finished and didn't move for a few minutes before she pulled of her jacket. She lied down and used her sweatshirt as a blanket.

She woke up early and sat up yawning. She messed with her hair and yawned again. "So Rizzy (her nickname) what do want to do on your birthday?" she asked herself "I'm not sure but we should leave or people will stare." She agreed with herself and stood. She stretched her arms above her head and popped her back at the same time. She dropped her arms. She looked around and started walking in a random direction just not the way she came. That was one of the main rules of runaways never get comfortable, and never stay in one place. There were several more but she was too lazy to think of them all.

She walked for a few hours then got hungry. With the money she had pick-pocketed off some random guy she bought herself some MacDonald's from the rude gay teenager (I in no way mean that if you work at MacDonald's you are rude or gay) who was at the register. She watched some kids play in the play structure while she ate.

She finished and continued walking. She was in an alley by herself when an owl came flying at her. She ducked and it flew away "I thought owls only came out at night" she mumbled but shrugged it off. She looked down and saw a letter. "Weird" she picked it up. She should have dropped it; her runaway/thief side told her to drop it, the second she saw who it was addressed to 'Ms. Ritsuki M. Phantom'. Her curiosity won out and she slid her thumb under the red stamp. She opened the letter and once again even dropping it now was ok with her runaway/thief side but she read it

'Dear Ms. Ritsuki M. Phantom,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' After that the little chibi her on her shoulder turned everything into blah, blah, blah, blahdy, blah, blah.

'Here is your ticket to the Hogwarts Express.' She pulled out a little golden train ticket. "9 and 3 quarters?" she shrugged "Might as well I've got nothing better to do anyways." She went to the rich side of town and picked a few rich pockets so she could buy her new school supplies. After some trouble finding the place she finally found the damn wand store. She walked in to a shop owned by a guy named Olivander. She saw no one "Umm…Mr. Olivander are you in here?" she called out. A large (By large a mean a nice way of saying slightly fat) woman came out from behind the messy shelves. "Oh lovely a customer but I'm sorry dear Olivander is dead." She frowned and Ritsuki nodded and the chibi her on her shoulder laughed "I was afraid that was Olivander! Ha" Ritsuki waved her away "Oh that sucks." She said (her 13 year old vocabulary is so impressive I know) "I'm here to buy a wand" she pulled out her letter "I'm going here" she said. The woman smiled "A great school that one is." 'YODA!' her chibi said. The woman went behind the shelves. She came back with one of the hundreds of little boxes strewn about the place. "Try this one." She said with a smile. Ritsuki raised an eyebrow and hesitantly flicked it at a flowerpot which proceeded to explode glass and petals everywhere. "…Nope…" the lady said pulling a rose petal from her hair crazy, curly red hair. Ritsuki put the wand back. "Hehe…Oops" she said smilingly awkwardly. After 4 more wands and a few more explosions the woman came back with a different wand. Rizzy pulled it out and felt odd warmth in her stomach. She cautiously flicked it and ducked waiting for the explosion. When nothing happened she peeked her head out from behind the counter the woman was standing shocked with her hands over her heart "That was lovely, yes it was, yes it was!" she said smiling at Ritsuki. "What was lovely?" Ritsuki asked but the lady was already talking "Oh you're going to be a wonderful wizard, yes you are. Let me ring you up." She went to the register and said "30 gold coins." She said smiling. Rizzy frowned "Um… I only have dollar bills…" she said. The woman looked confused for a minute but then she nodded "Ah muggle currency well then that will be 30$." Rizzy handed her the money "and take good care of that wand little missy." She handed her a card "Call me if you ever have any questions." She said with a smile. Rizzy nodded and left. She got most of her other school supplies without much trouble. She saw the pet optional part and figured she had some extra money so she might as well. She got a rat because the street people have to stick together. She walked into the train station and looked around for a platform 9 and three quarters. She plopped down on the bench and messed with her hair "Where the hell is it?!" she shouted but it was loud so not many people heard her. She kicked her pile of stuff. The rat cage unlocked and opened "No! Whiskers!" She cried and chased after him. She saw a tall red-headed boy pick him up. "Whiskers!" She said in relief grabbing him "Thank you sir." She said holding her pet close. He smiled at her and he seemed nice so she decided to ask him "Do you know where a platform 9 and 3 quarters is?" she asked. He smiled at her "A witch?" he asked and she nodded. "Here I'm bringing my son on the train you can come with us." She smiled in relief. She got on the train and sat with the man's son. His name was Albus or something along those lines. She put her headphones in and turned the volume up to an ear-damaging level. She had stolen the Ipod and headphones off some rich teen prick that had the gall to smack her because she accidently ran into him. She had left a note that said "Can't find you Ipod? That's called karma bitchcakes!" She smiled at the memory. Since the Ipod was still connected to his account she had deleted his sucky songs (about half of them) and downloaded some of her own. The idiot never turned it off so she got a free Ipod and she stole a charger from some big company that wouldn't miss it and she charged it at the restaurants she ate at.


End file.
